nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
2008
Global Survivor 2: Germany was chosen to win the ORG of the Year award for a few reasons. Of the year, it's the only ORG to not have a single self vote. It also spawned great moments like Sari changing the vote around in a public plea and arguably one of the strongest players this year, Filomène. It was a hands-down decision. Since the start of the Global Survivor series I've had many, many, many people ask..who plays the leaders!? To keep an air of mystery in the series, they were told to not share their real AIM or any other information that would give them away. This proved to be a very hard task and we feel it's a well deserved reason to reward this person with the Player of the Year award. Congratulations to JayMeNooTun. As a result of this award, her secret is now out and she can play as herself in the series. The Loser of the Year award may seem harsh, but it's not. This award is given to the player who truly tries their very best, but can never seem to do well in spite of their efforts. Sjllow has played in nearly half of the ORGs this year and has only made merge once. But each and every time he's an active player and gives it his all. These awards are based on simple statistics and facts. No judgement needed. At the time of the awards, here is how the stats stood: These awards were all decided by you, the public. At the time of the Awards Ceremony, here were the stats: These next few awards were also decided by the public, but aren't awarded to individual people. Here are the winners of the Logo Ownage, Avatar Ownage, Avatar Suckage and Buff Ownage awards, in their respective order. Award-08Logo.png|2008 Logo Ownage Award-08Avatar1.png|2008 Avatar Ownage Award-08Avatar2.png|2008 Avatar Suckage Award-08Buff.png|2008 Buff Ownage The last 2 Poll Awards aren't given to players or images. You voted on the Tribe Ownage award (given to the Cocos Tribe of Global Survivor 5) and the Twist Ownage award (given to the 2 Winners twist of Global Survivor 14). These awards are all self explanatory. Lindsey from Global Survivor 8 is constantly compared to whenever someone must face the dreaded No Merge Twist, earning herself the Memorable Player award. Filomène from Global Survivor 2 was in our opinion the most Strategic Player of the year, not to impune on others. Kimmi from Global Survivor 11 made me laugh, caused drama and was a simple joy to have around. She was hands down the most Entertaining Player this year. So much so that I've asked her to be our first ever Prediction Writer for Global Survivor 20, if she doesn't win a season and make the cast herself. By far the most Dramatic Player we had this year as Dyke from Global Survivor 4. He was the spark in one of the largest fights and never let the game calm down. We chose Jan from Global Survivor 12 as the Luckiest Player because she would've been voted out next from her original tribe, but the twist that season allowed her to switch tribes. It not only saved her hide, but she went on to earn 2nd Place. Stephenie from Global Survivor 10 was chosen as the Unluckiest Player due to the fact she was never voted out; she was an auto-out. Everyone else in her tribe played HII, making her the only player in her tribe to even be vulnerable for TC. Sean from Global Survivor 7 was definitely the Oddest Player. I mean, he left the decision on who to vote and even who to align with to a Magic 8-Ball website. No lie. Finally, the Best Partners and Best Rivals awards were easy to decide. Global Survivor 14 provided me with both. In this season, JadeDiamond44 and Jillian_xox played as a set of twins, both named Kristen. They were undeniably the closest alliance of the year and made it public knowledge. This spawned a game-hatred from Nicole, which was mainly focused upon Kristen G. These next awards don't necessarily go to players for the best of what they did; just key moments in games. Dexter from Once Upon A Time was in a minority of Himself/WilyKat vs All Others. In a challenge that allowed Dexter to send anyone, including himself, to an Exile of sorts...he chose to send not himself, but WilyKat. This made him the only player left for the majority alliance to vote out of the game. This was hands down the Dumbest Move in our opinion. The Smartest Move easily goes to an elaborate plan in Global Survivor 13 where Sugar had already found the HII. Being in the minority with Sara, they used the HII to take out a large threat from the opposing side and survive long enough for Sugar to find 2 more HII and eventually get 3rd Place. The most Dramatic Moment in 2008 hands down goes to the mutiny in Global Survivor 4. This season had no merge, but a mutiny was offered at the F11. Amanda and Jade were in the minority of their tribe and knew to be. So they mutinied. This spawned one of the biggest arguments I've seen. Everything from name-calling to an OMG-fest. This feud ended the friendship between JadeDiamond44 & Janellesfan1 and the host was forced to hand out a total of 5 warnings within a 2-Day period. The Biggest Turn Around is also from the Global Survivor 4 mutiny. After Jade & Amanda mutinied, they went on to place 1st and 3rd, respectively. We feel the Biggest Blindside was in Global Survivor 1. There was a secret alliance that had majority over the merge and only those within the alliance knew it existed. At the F9, Sarkozy somehow figured it out and lead an even more secret campaign against Kelly. Even though he gathered everyone not in the secret alliance, they were still in a minority of 5-4. So they tricked Joel (who was in the secret majority) to vote their way. The blindside worked and nobody saw it coming. Ah! Now the Ironic Moment. This was a tie between Jade & Tina winning their respective seasons of Global Survivor. Why are these moments ironic? JadeDiamond44 played Jade in Global Survivor 4 and her real life name is...Jade. Not only this, but the castaway she was playing as (Jade from France's Survivor series) also won her season. Now, Myla5trolo played as Tina in Global Survivor 11: United Kingdom and guess where she's from in real life? That's right! The UK! Also, the castaway she played (Tina from USA's Survivor series) also won her original season. Ironic, yes? We created these awards just for fun. They are all for obscure reasons and are meant to make you laugh. The Lazy Bum award goes to the player who sat out and/or didn't do the most challenges in a single season. Funny enough this award goes to Lene, the winner of Global Survivor 12. Not only did she sit out of 5 tribal challenges, but she didn't even do 3 other challenges. The Big Bitch award is a bit self explanatory. Global Survivor 5 gave us Jon. A loud mouth know-it-all who put their right to say what's on their mind above all else. He wasn't voted out due to numbers, luck or even the game. The players voted him out simply cause they just couldn't stand to hear his cruel comments anymore. Boo Boo from Once Upon A Time would've technically been voted out quite early in the merge had he not won an ability (kind of like a HII) that saved his hide. He went on to make the Finale and earn 2nd Place. This is why he won the Underdog award. The Chatterbox, Untarnished and Potty Mouth awards are a bit statistical. Ryan from Global Survivor 10 won the Chatterbox award for having the most posts in a single season (621). Myla5trolo and Abnormalbay tied to win the Untarnished award for winning the most seasons without ever receiving a single vote against them. They both won 1 game with no votes cast against them throughout. Then we have Cindy from Global Survivor 6 who wins the Potty Mouth award for saying the most number of allowed curse words; 82 in single season. For this award only the 6 basic curses were originally counted: bitch, fuck, shit, dick, ass & damn. The Cry baby and Sour Lips awards are similar but not exact. The Cry Baby award goes to the player who complained the most over something small and unimportant. This was hands down given to Morgan from Global Survivor 4. She whined constantly over AIM and on the board because she felt her avatar was ugly and unworthy. Her attitude towards this subject eventually annoyed her tribe so much they voted her out over it. The Sour Lips award goes to the player who showed the least sportsmanship after being voted out. Lea from Global Survivor 14 gets this easily. After being voted out, he denounced his right as a Juror, quit in another NP ORG he was playing, started harassing the host and others on the boards, in AIM, on MySpace and on Yahoo. The Cut Prime award was given to the player who had the potential to shine in a game, but was cut before they could. This went to Yau-Man from Global Survivor 5 who literally headed the majority alliance in his tribe, was liked by all and hadn't yet received any votes against him. But in a single TC that all fell apart. The vote unexpectedly tied, went to Tie Safes (Purple Rock scenario) and sent Yau-Man home. He didn't even get a vote in the round he went home. Rob from Global Survivor 4 was hands down the Sweet Pea. Others may disagree due to the fact he was a strong competitor who talked smack and was disliked by many. But when it came to his friends...he was a true sweetheart. When his tribe of 3 was sent to TC...he laid his torch down so that his friends could continue on. Lula from Global Survivor 10 had an embarrassing loss to Mary at the Final Tribal Council, but in our opinion he was definitely the Puppeteer of the year. He came into the game and turned everyone against each other. He took control of every vote, made sure the challenges went how he wanted them to go and took out his competition. It wasn't until the F3 when he grew a heart and changed his strategy by taking Mary to the Finale instead of Dirk, who would've lost Jury votes. The Flirties award is another that is for fun and is just an adorable one to hand out. It goes to the couple who simply flirted the most in a given season. Linni and Fatih Babe (as Linni called him) from Global Survivor 11 win this award easy. I'm a firm believer in karma and voodoo. That's why these next 2 awards were the most fun for. The Voodoo award is given to Abnormalbay for having a creepy NP ORG record. Playing in only 4 NP ORGs this year, he placed 1st, 12th, 1st then 12th. The Karma award goes to Ami and Ian from Global Survivor 6. They were enemies in the game and were quite outspoken about being that way. The round Ian was voted out, it was only due to the fact he threw his vote to Ami instead of sticking with his alliance. He didn't expect the other players to work with Ami, forcing a tie against Mbeki. The tie was broken by most past votes and guess who had the most? Ian. He went home knowing his vote could've saved him, but was wasted. Or was it? The very next round the vote tied yet again. This time Ami was in the tie with Rijesh. When it came down to past votes Rijesh had 0 and poor Ami only had 1...the 1 vote Ian had cast against her the round before. They focused so much negative energy on each other only to cost each other the game. These awards were given to those that we personally enjoyed hosting the most, with the addition of 1 facepalm award. The Dumbest Vote award is on this list because we like to be able to look back and ask "what were you thinking? lol". As previously mentioned, Global Survivor 14 spawned the rivalry of Kristen G and Nicole. The two had their own allies and were all on the same tribe. The tribe was literally split 4-4 because of this rivalry. When the tribe went to their first TC, Nicole let her game-hatred of Kristen G guide her and her allies to vote against her. Kristen G, knowing Nicole would do so, had her own crew vote for Nicole's ally Dan (who had more past votes). In the end, Dan went home and the rest of Nicole's alliance fell 1 by 1. In actuality, had Nicole and her crew simply voted Lesie (Kristen G's ally) instead, then Leslie would've lost in a tie due to past votes. The game would've gone a completely different route. Had Nicole been thinking game instead of vendetta, she wouldn't have made that error. Amanda from Global Survivor 4 had the Best Confessionals in our opinion, posting every day. She used coloring and went into great detail. Similar to this and in the same season, despite Misty only voting twice...she did so using creative images and imagination. That is why we awarded her the Creative Vote award. Sadly though, her votes have been lost throughout the years and no example exists. When it came to the best Juror Speech, Courage from Once Upon A Time takes the crown. His speech was so long and extensive...he used 4 posts to say it all. Below is what Michelle from Global Survivor 5 had in her signature, winning her the Siggy Ownage award: "Queen of Grace"